


[Podfic] Naked & Proud

by kiwikero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Farmer Harry, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Store, Humor, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rimming, Small Towns, Songwriter Louis, Summer Romance, Where do I begin, lots of organic food, only a little bit of angst because i'm incapable of leaving it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero
Summary: The town itself is tiny, as evidenced by the ten minutes it’s taken Louis to drive the entire thing. There’s not a single recognisable brand in sight—no Tesco or McDonald’s or even a bloody Starbucks. Lining the streets instead are mom and pop stores with names like ‘Jerry’s Burgers’ and ‘The Market Basket’ and…

  “'Naked & Proud?'” Louis almost slams on the brakes at the outlandish sign, the name written in a seemingly innocent font, words curved around a large cartoon peach. He can’t help turning into the carpark, easing the car into a spot next to a beat up truck.

  He isn’t sure what to make of it. Surely it isn’t a strip joint or sex shop, not with the families and little old ladies going in and out of the establishment. Some kind of nudist hangout, perhaps?

  And, oh, God. Did Louis’ mother accidentally send him to live in a nudist colony?
In which Harry runs an organic store, not a nudist colony, and Louis doesn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naked & Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805399) by [kiwikero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero). 



> Podfic of my story "Naked & Proud."
> 
> This is my first foray into the world of podficcing, and it has been quite the learning experience! I couldn't have done this without the help of quietnight, who was such a dear to answer all my questions, as well as the many amazing podfic tutorials out there. 
> 
> As a first try, I know this won't be perfect, but hopefully you all enjoy it! I've already noticed a few mistakes, and I promise to fix them as soon as possible.
> 
> Opening song is "Peaches" by the Presidents of the United States of America. 
> 
> Closing Song is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.

  


 

**MP3 available for download[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/emrx3mjb3h9qm1n/ONE_DIRECTION__Naked_%26_Proud.mp3)! ** 1:58:04

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post available [here](http://icanhazzalou.tumblr.com/post/154146576641/podfic-naked-proud-written-and-read-by). Come say hello on [tumblr!](http://icanhazzalou.tumblr.com)


End file.
